Por siempre gracias
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Probablemente no me conozcas, seguramente ni siquiera sabes que existo, y quizá yo no sepa nada de ti, aún así… Sensei, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte.


_**Por siempre… Gracias**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Probablemente no me conozcas, seguramente ni siquiera sabes que existo, y quizá yo no sepa nada de ti, aún así… Sensei, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte.

Sabes aún recuerdo ese día, fue hace tantos años, era una tarde de abril. Solo quería huir de mis problemas y alejarme de la realidad. Fue entonces que escuche su voz… La voz de Uzumaki Naruto.

"_¡Me convertiré en Hokage!"_

En ese entonces no me di cuenta, pero esas palabras me cautivaron. Es algo raro, ¿cierto? Pero desde entonces todo empezó para mí. Mientras más lo miraba, menos podía apartar la mirada de él. Momentos felices, graciosos, tristes, de tensión, tantos, tantos momentos cargados de emociones que me hacían erizar la piel.

Él realmente era un chico… interesante. En un inicio no era más que un fracasado, pero se esforzaba por salir a delante y no se rendía fácilmente en lograr su objetivo. Tuvo tropiezos, duras caídas. Presencio el miedo y la inseguridad, pero eso no lo detuvo, solo lo hizo más fuerte.

"_Jamás escaparé, ni retrocederé a mi palabra. Ese es… ¡Mi camino ninja!"_

Cuando lo escuche decir eso mi corazón latió con fuerza. Entonces todo a mi alrededor cambio, era como si esas palabras hubiesen sido grabadas en mi alma y el mundo ante mis ojos se tornaba en uno nuevo. Todo adquiría color y un significado distinto. Esas palabras parecían impulsarme a seguir adelante.

Poco a poco, Uzumaki Naruto, se había convertido en parte de mi existencia, de mí ser, de mi vida. Pero también había otros que empezaron a llamar mi atención. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei…

"_Equipo 7"_

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que escuche eso, cuando Iruka-sensei dijo aquellos nombres:

"_Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke"_

Desde ese punto, ocurrieron tantas cosas, y más y más personas se fueron sumando a la gran aventura del número uno en sorprender a las personas, hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca. Uzumaki Naruto y su equipo. Jiraiya (Erosenin), Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Tsunade-obachan, Shizune. Y a ellos se les sumaron más y más. Y si los mencionara probablemente no terminara hoy, ¿sabes?

Por favor, no te rías, lo digo enserio, son tantos que no puedo mencionarlos.

Pero todos ellos eran tan diferentes y con personalidades tan curiosas, que a ellos tampoco pude dejar de verlos. Aunque confieso que el gran Kyubi Kurama y Hyuga Hinata siempre me causaron gran curiosidad y admiración.

Las vivencias de Naruto junto a su equipo eran tan divertidas, ellos también tuvieron dificultades y pruebas que pasar. Pero lo lograron y se convirtieron en un gran e inseparable equipo. Y la amistad-rivalidad entre Naruto y Sasuke era la que más destacaba.

Al menos hasta que Uchiha Sasuke se fue de la aldea.

Creí que todo había acabado ahí, pero fue cuando Uzumaki Naruto volvió a sorprenderme y a cautivarme aún más.

"_¡Juro que traeré a Sasuke de vuelta!_

_Es la promesa de mi vida."_

Desde ese punto en adelante, la cantidad de acontecimientos que se vino fue increíble. Nunca podré olvidarla ni lo que sentí en cada momento. Pero destaco lo maravillosamente hermoso que me resulto el ver reflejado el amor de Minato y Kushina por su hijo, dando la vida por él. Un amor puro y sin malicia, cálido y acogedor, ambos eran par de soles en un camino lleno de tristeza para su hijo.

Naruto y Sasuke ambos tenían un pasado trágico, y cada uno lo sobrellevaba a su manera. Los dos eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos. Resulto doloroso como aquella amistad se fragmentaba, y el equipo se partía, sin darme cuenta, mi deseo también fue el de ver reunido una vez más al equipo 7.

Naruto conmovió mi corazón como nadie más lo ha hecho, ver hasta el punto fue capaz de llegar alguien que siempre estuvo solo, alguien que fue tratado como escoria. Esa capacidad de querer y luchar por un amigo, sin importar la adversidad, las lágrimas, el sufrimiento, el dolor… el odio. Todo con tal de salvar a alguien a quien llamas: _Amigo._

Uzumaki Naruto me demostró lo que es la verdadera amistad. Lo que es hacerte fuerte para proteger a tus seres queridos. Qué aun cuando has caído y cometido errores debes aprender a levantarte y seguir adelante. Como _un orgulloso perdedor_. Él me enseño a soñar y luchar por alcanzar mis sueños.

Gracias a Uchiha Sasuke también aprendí a donde nos puede llevar el amor, la perdida y el dolor. Qué aun cuando nuestros pecados sean grandes, si nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, podemos comenzar de nuevo.

Naruto y Sasuke, ambos me mostraron que no importa que tan oscuro sea el camino, al final de aquel tramo de dolor y sufrimiento, hay una luz de esperanza. Ellos le han dado un nuevo y verdadero significado a la palabra: _Amigo._ En mi vida.

Antes te dije que Naruto se había convertido en parte de mi existencia y que me había abierto los ojos a un nuevo mundo. Y así fue. Gracias a eso he conocido a tantas y maravillosas personas.

No sé lo que me espere en el futuro, no sé si esas personas seguirán conmigo, solo sé que ahora ellos son mi mundo. Así que solo me queda caminar hacia adelante, aceptando el amor y el odio por igual, nunca rendirme ni retroceder a mi palabra. Porque ese…

_También es mi camino ninja…_

Y en este punto, seguramente te preguntaras: ¿Por qué te he dicho todo esto?

Verás, es porque todo esto es lo que tú me has brindado. Quizá no a mí, porque seguramente ni siquiera has de saber de mi existencia. Pero… Todo lo que he logrado ver y que me ha convertido en lo que soy ahora. Todo esto es gracias a ti.

Gracias a que no te rendiste en aquel momento y decidiste cumplir tus sueños y convertirte en lo que hoy eres. Gracias a tus esfuerzos, noches de desvelos, horas trabajando sobre una mesa, dibujando hasta que tus dedos no daban más, pero aún así seguiste porque era lo que amabas.

Gracias a eso, es que hoy puedo ver el mundo de una forma distinta. Todo es gracias a ti, por eso, no me cansare de repetirlo.

…_Gracias…_

Y si algún día puedes ver esto, también dale la gracias de mi parte a todos aquellos que estuvieron contigo y te apoyaron. A todos ellos también les agradezco.

Esto no es una despedida, porque sé que pronto volveremos a saber de ti, pero por ahora hay algo que tengo que decir desde el fondo de mi corazón, y eso es…

…_Muchas gracias…_

_Uzumaki Naruto… Gracias_

…_Sensei…_

_**Masashi Kishimoto… Te estoy agradecida… Por siempre… Gracias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Es un poco raro que no comience como típico: "¡Hola a todos!". Tampoco use el disclamer, pero dado el contenido, me pareció innecesario. Pero en este momento estoy pasando por una gran cantidad de emociones que hace que las palabras se atoren en mi garganta.<p>

Lagrimas recorren mi rostro, lagrimas de felicidad, tristeza, nostalgia, tantas que ya ni recuerdo sus nombres.

El día de hoy ha concluido uno de los mangas que más ha marcado mi vida. Uno que ha dejado una huella imborrable en mi ser, y creo que para muchos, y ese es… Naruto.

Por un lado me encuentro feliz de ver a nuestro siempre hiperactivo y alegre rubio con sus sueños cumplidos. Ser reconocido, haber traído a Sasuke y ahora convertido en Hokage.

Por otro, me interior se remueve entre tristeza y nostalgia al recordar tan buenos tiempos. Años siguiendo el manga, esperando semana a semana que un nuevo capítulo saliese, riendo, llorando, queriendo saltar a la historia y luchar junto a Naruto. Tanto tiempo, y el día de hoy todo eso parece haber terminado.

Como NaruHina, estoy feliz de que mi paring se haya vuelto una realidad. Tantos años defendiéndola y creyendo férreamente en que se lograría han dado frutos. Pero dejando eso de lado. La historia a mi parecer ha tenido un final hermoso, y sin duda promete una nueva y maravillosa historia, de una futura generación. La cual esperare con ansias.

Sin más que decir, estoy feliz con este final, agradezco a todos aquellos que han estado conmigo hasta el final. Todas las maravillosas personas que he conocido, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo. No me malentiendan, no me despido. Solo estoy agradecida de haberlos conocido y compartido tanto con ustedes.

El fandom Naruto seguirá, y el NaruHina también. Y yo también me mantendré con ustedes.

Pero por ahora, solo los invitó a darle las gracias a Kishimoto-sensei por tan maravillosa obra que nos ha dado.

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!


End file.
